


So it goes

by SanderRohde



Category: School of Rock (2003), Sister Act (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blind Date, F/M, Not Beta Read, What if?, multi fandom, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: A blind date.





	So it goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> A quick what if I may or may not expand on.

She had on a dress, old school flapper like, with a feather headband to match. In her hand, she held a copy of Anastasia, the Disney rip-off that was now a Disney property, go figure. She was about to go on a blind date, and she needed a conversation starter. God knows her exes were certainly not one of those. Especially the mob boss. She hoped he would be better than the mob boss. 

He wore a ripped up Metallica shirt over his belly he never seemed to get rid of, along with a set of ripped jeans, though he would have preferred shorts. His hand held a set of flyers for various shows just in case she wanted to go on another date. He hoped she could forgive that he was as untidy as he was desperate. He also hoped it wasn’t a teacher. The last teacher he dated thought he was also a teacher. 

They met at the falafel place off of a strip mall next to the movie theater. He waited, tapping his foot while eating a gyro, grease dripping off of it as he ate. She walked in later with the movie, to which he responded with his favorite bands. They didn’t tell each other the truth. But it didn’t matter. They had found their match. And nothing would tear them apart. Or would it? For now, they were dating, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine they would watch Illumination (and Don Bluth) movies together.


End file.
